


Worthy of Molly

by Basched



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doctor Pepperony mentions, Dum-E is love! So sweet!, Dum-E is worthy, M/M, Molly is a Mjolnir nickname, Multi, New secret relationship, Sentient Mjolnir (Marvel), Thundershield - Freeform, Tony loves Dum-E
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basched/pseuds/Basched
Summary: Dum-E comes across a forgotten hammer and makes a new friend who shares a secret!





	Worthy of Molly

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings all!! 
> 
> A downtime day here in Australia, and after browsing Tumblr and seeing a post saying Dum-E can lift Mjolnir, I had to write this. Of course, it involves Thundershield, because.... well it's Thundershield! How could I not?!?! Anyhoos, I hope you likes! 
> 
> \--------------------

He was whistling. 

Well, he was mimicking the sounds as best he could with the limited vocal processors Stark had given him. It was a little tinny and discordant, but the AI robot actually gained a satisfaction from copying his master, it lightened his circuits and mechanisms somehow and so he was able to go about his cleaning duties with added flair and determination. 

Dum-E roamed the complex, whistling a tune he knew not where it came from, greeted every now and then by his master’s friends and students, as he cleaned and ran errands happily and without a care. 

His master complimented him, which nearly sent Dum-E into a joyous overload. 

“Hey… calm down.” Tony said, gently patting and stroking Dum-E’s pincers. “You break, I’m not fixing you again. Y’hear?” 

It had taken Dum-E a number of years to understand his master’s humour and seeing the clear wink and smile from Tony Stark, Dum-E knew he was only joking and he managed to calm himself. 

His master was in a good mood because his partners will return soon. The two weeks apart from them had clearly changed Stark, as he got more than a little tetchy and angsty not being near them. Doctor Banner and Miss Potts’ absence was always an issue, but knowing they were coming back made all the difference. 

“Keep up the good work,” Tony said, giving Dum-E another pat and inputting a series of commands for Dum-E to do later. 

When Tony left, Dum-E paused for a moment to register the new commands. 

Champagne, three glasses, chocolate, strawberries, candles, roses, a tablet with the latest published scientific/engineering journals, a tub of the Ben & Jerry’s Hulk-a-Hulk a-Burning-Fudge and Stark Raving Hazlenut, and a packet of the three’s favoured condoms, were all to be set up in their suite for Bruce and Pepper’s return. 

Knowing it was a test, Dum-E replaced the strawberries with Miss Pott’s favourite fruit instead of the one she was allergic to and added a few extra items that Tony expected Dum-E to remember. 

Dum-E allotted a time slot to set those things up in their suite and continued on, whistling. 

That was until he collided with something he hadn’t expected. 

He squealed with startled surprise and there was a strange metallic hum…that also sounded startled. 

Dum-E vocalised with curiosity when he realized he had collided with the hammer of Thor. 

His master called it Molly. 

Dum-E wasn’t entirely sure why the hammer was left by the coffee table or what exactly this Molly was, all that he knew was it belonged to Thor. Thor didn’t usually forget or leave Molly around. 

Carefully and curiously, Dum-E cautiously reached out to touch the hammer. A single pincer touched the handle and there was another hum, a vibration from Molly which Dum-E interpreted as _"Hey! What are you doing?!"_

He reeled back and apologetically bowed and whined.

Molly was silent. 

Dum-E was about to carry on and leave the hammer where it was, but he couldn’t help himself. He circled around it, feeling an energy coming from it, a lonely saddened energy… powerful…a bit pissed off. Like Tony could be. Dum-E could sense these things. 

Dum-E tried to communicate again, he cooed and vocalized softly, he reached down and lightly tapped the metal body of the hammer. There was another hum back from Molly. 

He didn’t know how to respond. 

He tried to whistle. 

Molly responded with a lighter toned hum, which was much more positive, and so Dum-E continued to whistle the tune for it…her? 

Dum-E did this for a little while and he even swayed from side to side in an attempt to dance and Molly loved it, her vibrations clearly telling him to continue. Then, eventually, Dum-E stopped, noticing a little speck of something on the metal. 

Dum-E squeaked, asking if he could brush it off. There was an affirming _“yes, please”_ so he picked the cloth from his cleaning rack and wiped at the speck until it was gone. 

_“Thank you.”_

Dum-E bowed and then asked if there was anything else Molly wanted. 

She replied with a request which took Dum-E a little while to understand. Then he realised. 

_“Thor.”_

The hammer was missing her owner. Molly knew that he hadn’t intended to leave her here, but she wanted to be near him. So, Dum-E offered to take her. 

Did Molly laugh just now? It sounded like it, but nonetheless, Dum-E reached out for the handle and closed his pincers around it. Then he lifted her up off the ground and there was a strong discordant screech, a startled reaction that made Dum-E spin in a confused circle. 

The discord eventually settled down to a pleased and happy pulsing thrum and so Dum-E began to trundle along to where the Avenger of Thunder would be. On the journey, he whistled again, and Molly vibrated along with his tune. Dum-E felt happy and he was certain Molly was too. 

No one saw the AI Robot carrying Thor’s Hammer, so they couldn't question as to how he was able to when so many others couldn’t even budge her. Molly directed him back to Thor’s suite and when Dum-E put her down next to the door, she communicated her thanks. 

_“He is asleep.”_

Dum-E cooed with surprise. It was nearly lunchtime. Thor had been asleep for this long? 

Molly laughed. 

_“Can you keep a secret?”_

Oh no. Dum-E wasn’t sure about that, but the hammer got him to open the door and take her inside. 

Dum-E was completely taken by surprise. 

The Kingly room was usually pristine, but it was a mess. Clothes were strewn about on the floor, along with all the bedsheets and pillows, and several empty bottles of oil. 

Dum-E was startled further to see the naked Thunder Avenger on the bed, entangled with an equally naked Captain Rogers, both who were now sleeping heavily but contently together. 

_“No one else knows they are together yet! Shh!”_

Indeed. His master would love to hear that these two were together, but it was their secret and not for him to blab about. 

_“It’s new love…strong...powerful and intoxicating! He didn’t mean to forget me because this new love has him head over heels! Not jealous... no. No way. They're worthy of each other! The Captain is worthy... I need to feel them!”_

Dum-E nodded. So, he picked her up again and trundled inside to place the hammer in the small space between the snoring men. Upon feeling her, the couple sleepily wrapped their hands around her handle. 

Molly hummed in a most satisfied and contented manner. She wasn’t alone anymore. 

_“Thank you. Thank you, so much, little worthy one. I will feel you again soon!”_

Molly sang the tune Dum-E had whistled, which drew the men closer around her. Dum-E bowed, responded with a cheery reply and turned to leave.

He had his master’s list to do as well as the rest of his duties that he shared with the other AI robots. However, he couldn’t leave just yet. 

\------------------------

Thor woke up and was met with the confused drowsy look of Steve Rogers looking back at him. 

Thor then noticed Mjolnir lying between them. He hadn’t recalled calling for her and he did feel bad for not doing so, but the hammer was here none the less. He didn’t recall falling asleep with a clean fresh duvet draped over them and with pillows under their heads. 

“Did you clean the room?” Steve asked. 

Both men sat up and sure enough, the chaos of how they had left the room had vanished. Their clothes had been washed, dried, ironed and were hanging up neatly by the dressers. Fresh towels were laid out for them, along with a breakfast tray which had a pot of steaming hot coffee and a hearty fry-up that only a demi-god and a super serum soldier could scoff down in one sitting.

“Er… no. I had nothing to do with this.” Thor said, getting up and finding that a hot bath had been run for them in the en-suite bathroom. “You didn’t do this?” 

“Nope. I thought you were being romantic.” 

Thor smiled at Steve and returned to him to give him his first kiss of the day. 

“I’m sorry… it wasn’t me. How did Mjolnir get here?” 

“Nothing to do with me.” 

Mjolnir hummed with laughter and Thor mildly frowned with suspicion and amusement. 

“Mjolnir knows something. I’m sure of it.” 

“I think I know,” Steve said, chuckling. He pointed to the floor. 

It was clear who had been here and who had been worthy to bring Mjolnir to him. 

There were a few faint tread-marks from Dum-E in the carpet. 

Thor smiled. The AI robot was able to pick Mjolnir up and return her?! He had never expected that, but he swelled with pride and patted the hammer with affection. 

"You made a new friend today, Mjolnir?" he asked. He laughed as she screeched happily. "Good!" 

He would have to thank the robot later.


End file.
